The present invention concerns a wind power plant and/or a wind driven craft consisting of a frame freely floating on a water surface, upon which frame has been attached a tower with a wind-driven generator affixed to the tower.
A stationary wind driven generator usually consists of a wind-driven rotor mounted to an electric power generator on top of a tower. In order to be able to utilize the energy of the wind independent of its direction, the rotor/generator combination can turn about a vertical axis relative to the stationary tower. This implies two drawbacks, compared with a structure where the rotor points in one given direction all the time. One drawback is that a strongly dimensioned bearing is required at the tower upper end; the other is that the tower must be slender enough all around for the rotor to clear the sides, legs or stays of the tower.